


Bottle Dick

by soobsins



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, bad asf, drunk yeonjun, gore?, no permission/consent given, short asf, the writer can’t write, uhh getting fucked by a bottle, umm i’m not good at warnings, waiter soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobsins/pseuds/soobsins
Summary: literally drunk yeonjun having to be escorted by waiter soobin and shit happens outside 😔soobsins can’t do summarizations , just read the tags and then the fic!!
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship, Yeonjun/Soobin
Kudos: 13





	Bottle Dick

**Author's Note:**

> eyo this whole thing was rushed af read at your own risk 😽

Yeonjun walked out the club drunk and tired. He should’ve known not to drink what that stranger was offering but there he was , swallowing it all in one go not even reacting to the bitter taste. His vision was super blurry that even the waiter had to walk out with him. Making sure nothing happens to him.   
Even with his blurry sight, Yeonjun can tell the waiter was pretty, his plump lips standing out to his vision. They look so very pretty he just had to reach out and touch them. He ignored the uncomfortable tone the stranger was giving him while telling him to stop.   
Those lips were just so soft and smooth. Yeonjun then impales his nails into the lips. Putting lots of pressure in, oh how that satisfied him.   
The waiter was grunting, their breath quickening. “Stop it! Please stop!” The waiter repeated and repeated, sadly it went to deaf ears. As Yeonjun continued the stranger started to cry. He was just being a good guy. Why did this have to happen to him? He finally heard the slurred words of the man.  
“Don’t worry pretty, I’ll take care of you.”  
Finally Yeonjun’s hands left the waiter’s lips. Now is his chance to run, Soobin has thought to himself. Before anything happened though, the man, Yeonjun kicked him on his ankles resulting in him falling on the gravel. His ankles were in so much pain at that moment. That was all he thought about.  
He wasn’t able to hear the sound of a belt unbuckling. His hands were then pulled back, he didn’t even try to fight it at this point. Cold leather touching his wrists. He was surely handcuffed.  
“No worries, this won’t take long if you stay like this. Calm and submissive.” Yeonjun whispered into Soobin’s ear. His hot breath giving Soobin goosebumps.  
Suddenly his pants were pulled down along with his underwear. The cold air his his ass. Not just the air but Yeonjun’s hand too. He was fondling with his ass. Not going to lie, that felt good. He wasn’t as scared anymore. He started to calm down. Pretty much enjoying it.  
Suddenly Yeonjun stopped and stood up looking around. Soobin was pretty confused at that, wasn’t this supposed to be a quick fuck? Yeonjun finally found what he was looking for. A bottle, a glass bottle. Perfectly shaped to do what he is intending to do with it. He went over and picked up the bottle. It was smooth and cold, enough to satisfy. Soobin was still on the cool ground outside of the clubs backdoors, he was getting a bit impatient. Hopefully he wasn’t just left there.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps and felt something cold enter his ass. It hurt like hell. It was too big, that couldn’t be the man’s dick. He turned back to look at what was in. A glass bottle. It looked filthy. That was disgusting. It was being pushed in and then out really fast, gave him no time to adjust. He hated it, he wanted to cry and scream for help. But there he was, submissive Soobinie, being fucked by a filthy bottle, held by a drunk man.   
Yeonjun kicked Soobin in the head which caused him to pass out, his head fell on the hard cold gravel. Into a deep black room. Not knowing what was happening to him, or around him.  
Once he finally woke up, glass shards were all around the lower part of his body. Blood flowed out of him, endlessly. He was loosing so much blood, he felt lightheaded. He was disturbed. Had nobody actually seen him out there? His co-workers? Did they just leave him there?

**Author's Note:**

> umm i want friends so eyy dm me on @ icesoob on twitter 🤩


End file.
